Eris: The Second Generation
by Dark Raven Lady
Summary: The past has to haunt the flock once again, only this time it's their children who have ended up in the deep end. They now have to pay the price for a deal made by their parents.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is a sequel… but well you REALLY don't need to know ANYTHING about the first story because well… we don't haha. Anyway all you need to know is this is set in the future and is about the flock and our OC's (Eris) kids.

Disclaimer: We own nuttin.

Written by: Nights Angel31, me and a friend who is too lazy to get a ff account.

Prologue

Piper had spent the past three hours cleaning the house under the demand of her mother Eris, who'd gone shopping with her father leaving her and her younger brother Daisuke at home by themselves. Piper was sixteen years old, she had deep purple red hair and blue eyes. She resembled neither of her parents but then again their DNA had been screwed around with a fair bit so what can you expect. Daisuke was two years her junior making him fourteen and unlike most teenage boys he was still sweet and willing to talk with his sister. Daisuke had blonde hair like Iggy, but violet eyes that made Piper envious.

"Dai, why do you reckon we're being forced to be slaves in our own home?" Piper asked as she and her brother collapsed on the couch.

"You know there's only one reason," he replied.

"They wouldn't."

"They would." The one reason the Daisuke had been talking about was that they were about to have a 'family' get together. And the only way Piper would spend the day with the person she hated most in the world would be for her not to find out about it 24 hours in advance because she'd make plans to get the hell out of there.

"In that case I'm out of here." Daisuke grabbed her wrist before she had time to move.

"If I have to sit through this hell then so do you. Besides mum and dad are home."

Sure enough a couple seconds later the front door opened.

"Kids we're home!" Eris voice echoed through the house. The siblings grunted simultaneously, too exhausted to show any sign of emotion.

"And it's great to see you too," Iggy muttered following Eris into the lounge room where their children had collapsed on the couch. He was holding a stack of groceries and other bits and pieces.

"Um dad there is no logic in that statement," Daisuke stated.

"That would be because it was a joke," Iggy replied.

"Mum do you wanta tell us exactly why we busted our guts cleaning today?" Piper asked.

"Well we have some guests coming over."

"Told ya," Daisuke smirked as Piper groaned.

"And you won't be locking her in the attic like last time," Eris said sternly, setting up her bundles of food on the dining room table.

"You have to admit that was pretty funny." Eris glared at Iggy and Daisuke who was smirking behind his father as the door opened once more.

"Show time people," Daisuke said before walking off.

The first people to walk into the lounge room were Gazzy and his wife Tiffany, who was currently expecting their second child. They were followed by their ten year old son Tyson. He had his mother's brown hair and green eyes and was currently the youngest of all the flock's children. He ran over and hugged Piper tightly and squealed a hello. Piper patted him gently on the head before taking his hand and leading him into the kitchen. She then picked him up and sat him on the table.

"You know I think mum stashed some lollies in this cupboard," she said as she dug through the cupboard. She found the lollies then victoriously spun around and almost ran into Andy. Andy was the oldest of Max's and Fang's sixteen year old twin children. Andy was much like his father, in the fact that he made no freaking noise…. Ever! Oh yeah he also had Fang's appearance.

"Do you ever breathe?" Piper asked.

"It's called being stealth."

Piper's next remark was cut short when Daisuke opened the door with a strained expression masking his face. Before Piper could ask what was wrong she heard a high pitched girl's voice. That only meant one thing – Rikki. Rikki was Nudge's eleven year old daughter and had inherited her mother's need to babble. Like her mother she had dark skin hair and eyes.

"And when we got to school Trish came over and said that Karen said she'd seen Mike and Lucy out together on Saturday night…"

Piper instantly tuned out to Rikki's rambling and glanced at her brother. She couldn't help but smirk at the pleading in his eyes. Any other sister might have walked away but after knowing first hand what prolonged periods with Rikki were like she decided to come to Daisuke's rescue.

"Hi Rikki," Piper said loudly. Rikki stopped only a second before starting another of her rants. This time it was about something on TV. Piper groaned slightly and plonked herself down on the kitchen table. She threw Dai a sympathetic look and rested her head in her hands. She listened to Rikki's rant for a few minutes, occasionally exchanging looks with Andy and Dai. (Tyson was too busy searching the entire kitchen for more snacks). She was contemplating heaving a chair in Rikki's directions when the kitchen door burst open and Alice (Andy's twin) strolled in. Tall and thin, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was everything Piper hated. Her Aunt Max rocked in general but her daughter took the crown (frequently) for 'Bitch of the Year'.

"What's going on in here?" she asked lazily, leaning against the door way.

"Andy was about to strip. So you might wanna leave. Being related and all."

Alice shot Piper a nasty look. "Always the joker."

Piper smiled and shot a look at Andy. "Take five."

Andy raised his eyes, "Yeah… funny."

"Piper you're suck a pain," Alice growled.

"At least I'm not a bitch," Piper muttered in response.

"I think I hear Mum calling me," Dai mumbled and quickly left the room followed closely by Rikki. Tyson paused his assult on the cupboards and surveyed the room. He noticed the murderous look on Alice's face and backed slowly out the closest door.

"Would you like to say that again?" Alice's hands balled into fists.

"I said-"

"Cookie anyone?" Andy interrupted with an open jar in his hands. Alice growled and threw her hands in the air.

"You guys are losers. I hate this family and I hate this place. I want to go home!" With a final yell of how much she hated everything Alice stormed out of the kitchen.

Piper turned to Andy smiling. "That was fun. Let's do it again sometime." Andy only shot her a look of irritation. Eris entered the kitchen with a vase of flowers and placed them on the bench.

"I see Alice has had her tantrum already," she turned to her daughter and gave her a meaningful look. "Piper, try not to aggravate her too much. I don't want to clean up the mess."

"I'll_ try_ not to."

"Yes well you're the one that has to share your room with her tonight." Eris left the room and Piper sighed and collapsed in a chair.

"Cheer up Pie, at least you don't have to share a room with Tyson." Tyson happened to inherit Gazzy's gas problem. Piper threw Andy a sharp look but couldn't help but smiled.

"Don't be shocked to know that doesn't really help."

Andy opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Eris from the other room. "Kids come and get some food."

Andy looked at Piper. "Ready to face them all?"

"Ready if you are."

"Okay lets go. Just leave your boxing gloves behind."

Piper opened the kitchen door and paused. "And you keep your clothes on."

Andy responded with a clip across her head before the two teens made their way into the dining room for an interesting family meal….

Piper laid on her back on the cold wooden floor of her room staring at the ceiling. Rikki was lying in Piper's bed and chatting away. Alice was on the floor on the other side of the bed tossing and turning. Piper sighed.

"How am I meant to sleep when you two won't stop making noise?"

"Well excuse me but your floor isn't the comfiest place to sleep," Alice muttered.

"Yeah I'm in the same boat as you there sister but sometimes you just got to grin and bare it."

"You know I really love-"

"We don't care Rikki!" Alice and Piper shouted in unison, then breathed a sigh of relief as the younger girl fell silent. Piper rolled onto her side, closed her eyes and focused on sleeping. It seemed like no time had passed before she was jolted out of her peaceful state when the window smashed.

Piper bolted to her feet as a creature stumbled into the room. _What the hall is THAT? It's like a werewolf gone wrong,_ was her first thought. Alice screamed so loudly that Piper couldn't form any kind of thought. She pegged her pillow at her and told her to shut up. Rikki for once was silent.

"What the hell is that thing?" Alice whispered.

The creature seemed to smirk at them, it's teeth gleaming in the moonlight. Then it began to change, bones cracked and popped from their correct places. When the transformation was over Piper was shocked.

"You're human!" Not just was the creature human, he was also the most attractive human she'd ever seen. He had dark hair and a wicked smile.

"I see you haven't been properly educated in your parents' history," he replied with his attention on Piper. "But don't worry that's going to change." He took a step towards her and she stepped backwards, her back hitting the wall.

"That's close enough wolf boy," she said trying not to show the fear she felt.

Alice jumped up and ran to the wall that separated Piper's room from Daisuke's – where all the boys happened to be and bashed on it furiously. With an annoyed look the wolf-human broke his gaze from Piper and knocked Alice away from the wall.

"That's enough out of you," he ordered. Alice remained silent. "As for you," he began redirecting his attention to Piper. "You're coming with me." He grabbed her arm and she lashed out kicking him in the place everyone knows hurts. His grip on her arm tightened as to cause her the pain he was feeling. Piper cried out in pain sure that he was going to crush her bones.

"Let her go!" Rikki cried finding her voice. She jumped from the beg and kicked him in the shin. He rolled his eyes and grabbed hold of her too as the door burst open. The intruder pushed the two girls out the window then followed them. Piper was convinced she was going to die but he unfolded some kind of wings and they began to fly away from her home. She looked over her shoulder and saw Andy climbing through the window. She shook her head at him. He froze.

"I'll find you," he mouthed.

"I know," she mouthed back a tear growing in her eye.

Well there's the beginning done. Please review :D


	2. Chapter 2

So... I know it's been awhile... A long while... BUT we're finally writing again... our passion for everything kind of died for awhile but it's back! So here's a well overdue new chapter

Disclaimer: we don't own max ride

**Chapter One**

Anguished voices rang clearly across the room. Nudge's wails of pain broke through her strong emotional barrier, bringing tears to even Fang's eyes. It was only minutes after the sudden attack and so far no resolution had been reached regarding who would go after them and who would remain behind to comfort the children.

"I have already volunteered," Max shouted over the noise. "And who want to join me may."

"But what if they return for the rest," Eris argued, she'd already lost one child and she didn't plan to lose her other as well. "We would be leaving them defenceless."

"I would only be taking a few of us," Max said slightly irritated.

"I know I was only pointing it out."

Eris heard her voice catch and a moment later Iggy was squeezing her hand. She barely felt the contact. It was as though the loss of her child had stripped her of all feeling. Her heart was screaming and her head pounding in pain. It took every ounce of her strength not to scream and cry as Nudge was. Max must have caught onto her anguish because Eris saw the tense lines of strength on their leader's face soften. Max glanced around the room, analysing everyone's faces. Her gaze stopped on Alice who seemed shaken by the event. She was huddled on the bed, motionless as her eyes flickered around the room, watching the adults break down. Her attention was further diverted when there was a sneeze from the doorway. Dai and Tyson stood there looking extremely disturbed by the commotion taking place. Tyson hung tightly onto Daisuke's hand. Daisuke although trying to be strong let his despair of losing his sister show by the silent tears the fell down his cheeks. Andy stood just inside the doorway, his face was unreadable – something he inherited from his father. It annoyed Max greatly.

"We have to stay calm. We have to organize a rescue," Fang said quietly, which was clearly heard in the noisy room.

Max shot a glance at Nudge, still morning on the ground. "We're in no condition to organize anything tonight. Better we do it in the morning when we've calmed down."

Andy's eyes flared. "This is pathetic!" he yelled. "Rikki and Piper are out there and only God knows what's happening to them! We can't just wait 'til morning!"

Max was slightly taken back by her son's outburst. "There's nothing we can do now."

Andy glared at his mother and stormed out of the room. Daisuke and Tyson were soon to follow. Alice slinked off the bed and shuffled towards the door avoiding eye contact with anyone in the room. Iggy held a sobbing Eris close to him, stroking her hear and whispering that everything would be alright.

Andy angrily paced back and forth in the kitchen. Alice and Tyson sat quietly on the kitchen seats while Dai leant against the door.

"What are we going to do?" Dai asked. "Piper's out there and who knows what they're doing to her right now," he continued with a shaking voice.

"The parents will figure everything out," Alice replied regaining her composure.

"That's crap and you know it!" Andy snapped then sighed, beginning his process of calming down.

"What's going to happen to Piper and Rikki?" Tyson asked quietly. Dai walked over and squeezed the boy's shoulders.

"They're going to be alright, we're going to find them."

"That's it!" Andy shouted then lowered his voice. "The parents are going to take forever to come up with a plan. We'll leave tonight."

"You're kidding right? You can't expect us to figure out where they are let alone get them back! You saw that _thing_!" Alice yelled. Dai covered her mouth with his hand.

"We're with you Andy. Tyson you stay here and cover for us."

"That's not fair!" the young boy whined.

"You're the only one of us that doesn't have wings and you can lock yourself in a room and mimic our voices. It's the only way our plan will work, that's the only way we'll get any kind of head start on our parents so they don't drag us back here. In a way Tyson you're our only hope," Dai said.

Alice pushed him away. "Right geniuses and how are you meant to find them?"

"They said something about a school," Dai suggested.

"I heard mum and dad arguing about that once," Andy began. "We'll go to our place and start our search from there."

"And what are you gonna do even if you get there?" Alice snapped. "Two mutants against an entire school. Might as well commit suicide and save them the trouble."

"Well I was thinking three of us against them," Andy said eyeing his twin carefully.

Alice soon understood his meaning. "Oh hell no. I'm not going. No way! I like my life. I like living. Not happening."

"You have to go!" Tyson cried desperately. "You have to get them back."

"Not if it kills me."

Andy folded his arms and stepped to the middle of the room. "It's settled then. We'll grab a few things and meet back here in ten minutes." Alice opened her mouth to protest but was cut off as Andy spoke again. "Tyson when we get back you lock the door and if anyone comes by start speaking in one of our voices."

The young boy nodded and gave a weak smile glad that he could help.

"So let's go," Andy continued. "Grab one bag and fill it with some clothes and any money you have and food. Meet back here in _10_ minutes."

Dai leapt to his feet and grabbed Tyson's hand. "Come on," he said quietly. "Help me get ready."

Andy waited until the younger boys were out of the room before turning to his twin.

"Don't make this hard Alice," he said softly. "We need to do this. We have to try."

Alice folded her arms and pouted. "I don't see why we can't just let the parents go. They're had a lot more experience obviously."

"Yeah but right now they're sitting on their asses. By the time they come up with a plan Piper and Rikki could be on the other side of the world."

"You know we could die right?"

Andy didn't even pause. "Yeah but I'll do whatever it takes to get them back."

Alice heard the determination n her brother's voice and knew he wasn't going to sit around. She hated seeing him so hurt, but she hardly wanted to die in this suicide mission. She stared long and hard into his eyes, reading the anger and pain pulsing back. She took a deep breath and unfolded her arms.

"Okay," she said defeated. "I'll go."

Exactly ten minutes later Daisuke and Tyson arrived back in the room. Dai quickly gave Tyson a hug before the three older kids unfolded their wings and wearily took off into the night in the direction of the twins' house. None of them knew what to expect in the long journey they had ahead of them but they knew it wasn't going to be easy.

Andy, Alice and Daisuke flew until the pale pink streaks of sunrise were drifting across the sky. Their wings and shoulders ached. None of them had ever flown for such a distance before. They were suffering from server exhaustion but were unwilling to give up… well apart from Alice. The only reason she wasn't complaining was because it took too much of her energy. The twin's house could now be seen on the horizon and their pace increased with the hope that they would be resting soon.

With a sigh the new flock landed in the back yard of a cosy family home. Too tired to even speak they wearily stepped inside. Alice collapsed on the couch and was asleep in a matter of seconds. Dai stood wearily near Andy having trouble keeping his own eyes open but his determination to find his sister kept him conscious. Andy could tell the younger teenager's functioning was failing and realized that he himself was tired.

"Go and get some rest," he suggested. Daisuke started to protest. "It's fine. We have to rest some time and it may as well be in a safe place. I'll find some information and wake you when it's time to leave." Daisuke nodded and disappeared from the room.

Andy walked silently through his house and realized just how many secrets his parents must have been keeping from him. So many things they must have been through in their younger years. He'd always known they weren't normal, after all how many kids have wings sprouting from their backs or the other abilities he had, but his parents had always diverted the questions. Did they do it to protect them? Well that had been the wrong decision, look how much good it had done. He didn't know where to begin his search but he knew it wouldn't be somewhere in the open for him or his sister to find. His mother was too much of a control freak to ever let that happen. She'd have kept the information close to her. He searched his parents walk in closet but found nothing but that year's Christmas presents. After tearing it apart he threw all the papers and such from the bedside draws. Yet still he found nothing. He sighed and sat down on the bed not knowing where else to look. There had to be somewhere else he could look.

Realisation hit him and he dove to the ground and scrounged around underneath the bed. He found a small chest and pulled it out. He opened it to find a pile of papers. They were a bunch of maps and layouts of buildings. He found one that was labelled _Death Valley_. There was almost nothing on it, except for a fairly large building located in the middle with a single road leading to it from somewhere off the map. This had to be it. The place on the map was so isolated. And the name just screamed illegal activities. Oh and death. Andy scanned his eyes over the whole map, memorizing every detail. The building was pretty meticulous. It recorded every entrance, every room name. He locked onto words above some of the rooms and shivered. _'Disabling' _and _'Injection Trials' _ did not seem like the type of place he would want to be. A sudden coldness washed over him as the thought of his parents having to witness and be a part of such things entered his mind. For them to steal such an important document meant they'd not only risked their lives, but also been kickass enough to get outta there alive. He carefully folded up the piece of paper and slipped it into his pocket. Now that he had a clue as to where he was going, sleeping suddenly seemed like a really good idea. His consciousness seemed to shut down at the thought, knowing how much the boy needed sleep.

The sun had been up for a while now. All the parents had risen and were back to making their plans. It had been decided that Max, Fang and Iggy would leave to find Piper and Rikki while the others remained behind in the case of a second attack.

"We should tell the kids that we're leaving," Iggy said softly. Around him there were murmurs of agreement. Iggy wandered away to find them, but what he found instead shocked him. Tyson was sleeping alone in Piper's bed, hugging a stuffed toy close to his chest. He stopped dead in his tracks and the coffee mug he was holding smashed to the ground. In shock he ran back to where the others were gathered.

He muttered the only two words his mind was thinking. "They're gone."

Andy wandered into the room Dai was in and found the teen hastily unpacking his bag. Clothes and small items were being thrown at an alarming rate past Andy's head.

"Hey dude what the hell's going on?"

Dai turned to look at him quickly and then went bag to emptying his bag. Andy noticed he was uttering something under his breath.

"Dai look at me mate," he said firmly. "Tell me what's up."

Dai's hands froze for a moment and he turned back around. Tears were brimming in his eyes and he was biting his lip nervously.

"I can't find it," he said softly

Andy took a few steps forward to stand beside Dai.

"Find what?" he asked just as softly.

"My phoenix."

Andy rose his eyebrows. "What phoenix?"

"My phoenix that …. the one Piper gave me."

Realisation dawned. Andy silently took Dai's backpack in his hands and carefully started emptying what remained inside. As he worked he thought over just how Dai would be feeling. Sure he'd lost a dear friend, but Dai had lost his sister. His flesh and blood. He could understand with no doubt why he'd been so tormented.

"So what's up with the phoenix mate?" Andy asked carefully. Dai looked at him and brushed the tears out of his eyes.

"Piper gave it to me for my 4th birthday. She found it and painted it for me. I just wanted something to… something that would…"

Andy pulled Dai in for a hug as his tears overflowed and emotion took over.

"Don't worry buddy, we'll find it," he assured Dai as he sobbed into Andy's shirt. Dai nodded silently as Andy pulled away and began searching through the mess.

"You realize that we have to clean up all your mess now," Andy joked trying to lighten the mood. He was rewarded when Dai let out a groggy laugh. The pair of them began to pick up the belongings that Dai had thrown around the room. Dai was frantically sorting through the mess when Andy finally found the phoenix, wrapped in one of Dai's shirts. He picked up the small wooden figure and gently tapped Dai on the shoulder who jumped out of his skin. When he saw what Andy held he launched himself at Andy and thanked him endlessly. Andy was forced to detach Dai.

Dai smiled at the small phoenix in his hands then glanced back at Andy.

"If you ever tell Piper I cried over her phoenix I will kill you." Andy swore himself to secrecy that when they found Piper he would never mention the phoenix. Dai's attitude to finding Piper and Rikki was infectious. Despite having not an ounce of sleep it made Andy wanted to begin their journey that very moment. He forced himself to rest and convinced Dai to do the same. In a couple hours their real journey would begin as they headed towards what was possibly the most dangerous place in the world.

And that's it


End file.
